


Unfinished Business

by solarbaby614



Category: Home and Away
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim had him pinned to the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 09-03-08.

He could feel the hot breath on his face and the body quivered slightly where the back of his hands were pressed. Eyes unfocused slightly as he leaned in further before widening.

"If you're going to hit me, just do it." There was a trembled cutting through the bravado. That sound evaporated what anger he had left.

Kim let a smirk cross his face as he tightened his grip on the man's shirt and leaned in even further. "Don't tempt me." He was almost nose to nose with him now. The man's head tilted back slightly and Km was greeted with the sight of his smooth neck. Kim watched on with fascination as Robbie gave a very obvious swallow.

"Kim?" There was a definite catch to the voice, a worried tone.

He loosened his hold of the fabric, making sure to keep one hand on Robbie's shoulder so he wouldn't try and bolt. "Is that what you want, Rob? You want me to hit you?" Not that he would.

Robbie started struggling in his grasp, obviously having decided that going after his boyfriend had been a bad idea.

But Kim stood firm, barely giving an inch when the man pushed at his shoulders. His only reply was to capture the wrists and pin them on either side of Robbie's head, effectively pinning him down. He pressed his body against the others and leaned in, his mouth hovering above Robbie's ear. "Just say no. Just tell me to stop and I'll let you go." Kim brushed his teeth across the ear. "Tell me you don't want this."

All he got in response was a strangled sound that was transformed into a low groan as he slid himself against the man. He pulled himself back, nothing able to stop the grin when he heard a whimper.

"Shhh…"

And with that, he leaned forward and captured the lips below him.

The reaction was instantaneous. Kim could feel Robbie's body practically melt against him, yielding to his boyfriends touch. Lips opened up in a silent gasp and he took the opening, letting his tongue slid in and brush against the other's.

He released his hold on the wrists and waited for the inevitable shove. For the anger and coldness he'd received for the past days. Hands landed on his shoulders. But instead of feeling himself being pushed he felt himself being… pulled.

A hand wrapped around Kim's neck and pulled him closer. He jerked slightly in surprise before smiling into the kiss. His hand trailed up into the head of hair, using his grip to tilt Robbie's head back, effectively deepening the kiss.

Kim pulled back, keeping his hand in the hair. Robbie merely stood there, blinking. His lips were swollen and his glasses were perched crookedly on his face. He looked completely wide-eyed and deliciously tussled. As he placed his free hand on Robbie's neck, his boyfriend sent him a startled look before baring his neck to the touch.

Robbie closed his eyes as the thumb began to stroke.

This was his Robbie. Not the surly, angry, abrasive, unresponsive man he'd spent the past few days with.

Kim yanked Robbie to him, ignoring the half-hearted murmur of protest, and buried his face in the brown hair. "Mine." He muttered, hoping the man hadn't heard him. Robbie tended to view his possessive tendencies with amusement at best and resentment at worst.

One hand came up and wacked him hard on the shoulder, showing that Robbie had, in fact, heard him.


End file.
